Spider-Man (2099)
Miguel O'Hara, an engineer of Irish and Mexican descent, worked for Alchemax. He was less than pleased at the corporation's vast control over the city. A genius in the field of genetics, he was being pressured by Tyler Stone to test a process to imprint genetic codes into human physiology. He reluctantly tried the process on a test subject named Mr. Sims. It was a failure - Sims was transformed into a hideous creature and quickly died. This was the last straw for Miguel: he went to Stone and attempted to hand in his notice. Stone gave and Miguel accepted a drink which, unknown to Miguel had been laced with the highly addictive hallucinogenic drug called Rapture. As Alchemax was sole manufacturer of the drug, Stone expected that Miguel would be forced to remain with the company. In an attempt to rid himself of the hallucinogen, Miguel decided to try the genetic procedure, which had killed Sims, on himself. The process was sabotaged, and he was spliced with the genes of a spider in the attempt to kill him (and be covered up as an 'accident'). Miguel survived the process and gained several powers. Making a costume from a Day of the Dead (a traditional Mexican holiday) outfit, Miguel battled Alchemax and other villains as the Spider-Man of 2099. While battling CEO Tyler Stone, he learned that Stone was his real father. Both of his half-brothers became enemies. Gabe became the Green Goblin of 2099. Kron Stone, having been wounded by Punisher, was bonded with the recovered Venom symbiote and became Venom 2099. As Venom, Kron kidnapped Dana D'Angelo, resulting in her accidental death at the hands of SHIELD agents. Kron was captured and uncooperative with authorities. So Miguel paid him a visit, beating him severely until he became more 'cooperative'. After Doom became 'President of the United States by right of conquest,' Tyler Stone was extended an invitation to join his new Cabinet as Minister of Corporate Affairs. Miguel was chosen to succeed Stone as head of Alchemax's Research and Development department. At the same time, Doom extended an invitation to Spider-Man to join his Cabinet as Minister of Supernormal Affairs. Aside from most of the other 2099-era heroes, Miguel met Spider-Man (Peter Parker) during a time-traveling adventure where they fought the Hobgoblin of 2211. In the aftermath of the war with Atlantis, Miguel brought the world into a new age of peace with a revitalized Steve Rogers giving him Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, before returning to cryogenic sleep to heal his injuries. While the hammer could be lifted, Miguel realized that the reason he could not access its powers was because the world needed him, not Thor to fix all of its problems. (From Marvel Database) Battle vs. Itsuki "Ikki" Minami (by MrPacheco101) “At last… I finally found you.” Kron Stone said as he gazed upon the Venom symbiote who was imprisoned in a large cylinder container filled with green looked: His eyes filed were filled with overwhelming joy. “ Miguel thought he could separate us for good, but he never thought I could just simply escape from that god forsaken prison and find you here.” He continued. The gray hair man put his hand firmly on the glass container causing the symbiote to also put its black slimy body firmly against Kron’s hand through the glass. “ I bet it was lonesome being stuck in this cold prison.” He said to the black alien. The symbiote moved his body around in a peculiar, as if it was trying to send out a message. Kron knew what the symbiotic alien was telling him and nodded in agreement. “ Yes a very special person gave me the code to release you from your confinement.” He said to his alien ally as he begins to inputs the code in the access keyboard. “ All I need to do is input the keywords and…” “Not so fast!” A voice said firmly, suddenly Kron hears a loud crashing noise coming from behind. The silver-hair man turns around and finds his arch-nemesis and half-brother Miguel O’ Hara aka Spider-Man 2099 standing before him. “ Miguel! I knew you would find me here sooner or later, but I didn’t know you would make such a extravagant entrance though.” He calmly said to his half-brother. “It’s over Kron! Step away from the container and I’ll make sure you won’t get a life sentence.” Spider-Man said while pointing his finger. Kron chuckled lightly. “ A nice offer Miguel, but I’m afraid I must decline.” He said. “Please Kron it doesn’t have to be this way.” Spider-man pleaded. “Too late Miguel, it has already begun!” Kron then pushes the final button on the access keyboard, causing the container to release the symbiote from its isolate prison. Kron turns around and held his arms wide open “ Come to me!” He yells out with joy, suddenly The Venom symbiote burst out of its cylinder prison and engulfs his soon to be host; Kron then turns from a normal human-being into a huge dark blue massive figure. Spider-Man 2099 looks in horror as his half-brother turns into a demonic creation. “Kron…what have you done?” The super-hero asked. “Kron doesn’t exist anymore…only VENOM lives!” The beast growled as it turns to face its opponent revealing its menacing skeleton like face with red glowing eyes, its sharp teeth, and its long sinister tongue. “You got to be shocking kidding me!” Spider-Man said as the creature starts to move forward. “Now don’t be that way Miguel if it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t be together once more. In fact I would like to thank you for your assistance.” Venom said casually as he retracted his claws. “ By sending you to your GRAVE!” The blue beast then charges at the web-slinger and takes a swipe at him, but Spider-Man takes a step back causing the beast to miss his target. “Ya missed big guy!” The web-slinger said. “We’ll see about that!” Venom replied back as he takes another swipe at him, which causes the future web-head to dodge to the left. Venom continues to take swipes at him, but the Web-crawler keeps dodging them from left to right. “Pesky insect! Why won’t you die!” Venom yelled in frustration as he continues to attack him. “It’s simple Kron I’m just to fast for ya!” Spider-Man replied as he continues to dodge each attack. “We’ll see about that!” Venom puts his hands together and slams them on the ground; Spider-Man dodges the attack by jumping up high and clinging on to the ceiling. “Hey over here!” he yells. Venom looks up and sees his arch-nemesis clinging on to the ceiling. “ Running away isn’t going to prolong your demise Miguel.” Venom said sinisterly, he then shoots out two strands of black webbing onto the ceiling where the web-crawler is residing. “ Now come here and give your brother a hug!” The alien symbiote pulls real hard on the strands, causing parts of the ceiling to rip out. “Oh crap.” The web-slinger jumps off the part of the ceiling that was ripped out in mid-air and lands onto the ground once more. “Here catch!” Venom said as he swings the rubble at the web-head. “Oh shock!” Spider-man back-flips away from the oncoming rubble and lands back on his feet. “Quit squirming Miguel! Otherwise killing you will be a bit more slower.” Venom taunted, sticking out his tongue. Spider-Man gives the symbiote creature a menacing stare. “Who said I was squirming?” Suddenly the web-head dashes towards his arch-nemesis; Spider-Man leaps in mid-air lands a mean right hook on Venom’s face, causing the symbiote costume to ripple from the shock. Venom staggered back from the blow, his symbiote costume shaking. “You bastard! That hurts!” The symbiotic beast hissed while touching his wounded face. “ Let’s just say I added some nano-sonic emitters I my costume just in case I ever went toe-to-toe with your ugly butt again.” Spidey gloated while cracking his knuckles. “Grrrrrrrrrrr I’ll eat your BRAINS!!!!!” Venom charges at the web-head with full force and takes a swipe at him. Spider-Man dodges the attack and retracted his sharp claws, slashing the symbiotic beast in the chest causing the massive beast to growl in pain. Venom tries to counter with strike to the right, but the web-head dodges the attack leaving the beast wide open. Spider-man lands a left hook in the beasts face, followed by a right hook in the beast’s face once more causing the symbiote to ripple with agony. Spidey jabs venom a couple of times in the stomach and finishes it with an uppercut to the chin causing the alien to stagger back, the Wall-Crawler shoots out two strands of webbing from his wrist both clinging onto the spaced-out alien symbiote’s shoulders. “It’s over Kron!” Spidey yells out as he catapults himself towards his opponent. Spider-Man slams both of his feet onto Venom’s chest. Pushing the Wall-Crawler back and sending the symbiotic beast flying, causing him to crash against some sort of machine: Venom groans in pain. “Give it up Kron, it’s time for your sick-sorry butt to be put back where you belong!” Spider-Man said as he slowly walks towards him. Venom turns his head to face the machine, a sinister grin appeared on his slimy face. “On the contrary Miguel I think we’ll be taking our now.” The beast said sly as it smashes a couple of buttons on the machine, causing a huge wormhole to appear within the machine. “Tootles.” He said as he jumps into the hole. “Wait!” spider-Man yells as he follows Venom into the wormhole. Somewhere in Japan. 20XX Deep within the urban, metropolis like city Itsuki “Ikkik” Minami and his partner/tuner Kururu Sumegari are seen walking along a sidewalk; Kururu is seen holding a bag of groceries while Ikki is holding his backpack. “ I appreciate you walking with me to the store Ikki-kun.” Kururu said to the spiky haired teenager. “No problem Sumegari-san it’s the least I can do.” Ikki replied back. “You know you could’ve just stayed in the temple with the rest of the crew. You didn’t need have to come with me.” The pink-hair girl began to slightly blush. “Yeah…well I would rather walk a path filled with lava than hang out with those knuckleheads.” Ikki snorted. Kururu giggled over the spiky haired teenager’s comment. “Oh, Ikki.” Meanwhile… A huge wormhole rips through the desolate sky with Venom 2099 jumping out and landing on a rooftop, causing a small crater to form; an electrical storm begins to for due to the ripping in time. Venom looks up into the wormhole. “He won’t be far behind.” The creature said taking off. Spider-Man jumps out of the portal and lands on the rooftop, rain pouring onto his costume. “Where you run off to?” The Web-head said to himself. Using his Accelerated Vision Spider-Man scans the area with crystal clear vision from afar; The Web-head spots Venom jumping from rooftop to rooftop. “ Got you.” He said as he goes on the hunt. A couple drops of rain hit Ikki and Kururu’s head. “It’s beginning to rain.” She remarks. A sound of thunder is heard from afar. “ It’s starting to thunder also.” He added. Meanwhile Venom is seen running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop with his arch-nemesis one step behind him. “ Damn he’s persistence.” The beast thought to himself looking behind to see his arch-nemesis closing on him. “Need to loose him now!” Venom stops at the edge of a rooftop and turns his head to face the street suddenly something catches his eye. “Perfect.” He said with a sinister grin. The demonic looking beast then shoots a stand of web into the bustling street. Kururu feels something hit the side of her neck. “Ah. What the?” Before the pink-hair girl could figure out what hit her, Kururu gets pulled off the sidewalk by an unknown force. “ What are we having for dinner Sumegari-san?” Ikki asks, but gets no response. “ Sumegari-san?” Ikki turns his head around and sees Kururu being pulled into the air by an unknown force. “Ikki-kun!!!!!!!!!!” She yells out in despair. “ Sumegari!” Ikki reaches for his back pack and unzips it, he then takes out his pair of AT’s and puts them on. “ Hold on!” The spiky hair teenager said as he bursts into the air in his pursuit to save his friend. “What the heck is happening!? Why am I being pulled up in the air?” Kururu said to herself as she floats 50ft above the streets. “I’m gonna die!!!!!!” The pink girl cried when all of a sudden she felt something grab her from behind and pull her to the rooftop. “What? I’m alive? I’m alive!!!” Kururu thought relieved that she is not swinging in mid-air. “But wait. Who saved me though?” The pink hair-girl turns around to face her savior: Venom. “Hello sweetums.” The creature said casually. Kururu’s eyes widen in terror at the sight of the massive demonic looking creature. “Don’t worry child it’ll all be over soon.” Venom said brushing his hand against the young girl’s cheek. “Kron!” A voice calls out. Venom turns his head around and sees his arch-nemesis standing before him; the symbiote creature grabs Kururu by the neck and lifts her off the 50ft ledge. “Not one step Miguel unless you want this girl to fall to her death!” Venom warns. “Watashi o tasukete!!!!!!” The girl pleaded in her native language while clinging on to the beast’s arm. “Let the girl go Kron!” Spider-Man demanded, pointing his finger. “You don’t have the luxury of ordering me around Miguel either you let me go or the girl dies!” Venom replied. “The girl has nothing to do with us and you know it!” The web-head added. “ On the contrary Miguel she has everything to do with this, little cutie here is my ticket to freedom.” Venom said with a smile. “You’re not getting away this time.” The Web-Head said clenching his fist. “We’ll see about that.” All of a sudden Venom flings Kururu towards Spider-Man, causing the Wall-Crawler to catch her in his arms. “Tootles.” The symbiote said and flees away. “Wait!” Spider-Man wants to go chase after his sworn enemy, but realizes there are more important matters at hand; Spider-Man crouches down and lays Kururu on the ground with her head resting against his arm. “Hey are you okay kid? Answer me.” He asked. Kururu looks at the web-head with her light green eyes. “Arigato.” She said with a smile and then faints. “Shock! Hey don’t go to sleep on me, I need your help. Where’s the nearest hospital I can take you to? Answer me please.” He asked desperately shaking her body slightly, but getting no response. “Oi!” A voice calls out from behind. “What the?” Spider-man turns around to see where the voice came from and sees Ikki Minami standing before him. “ Kanojo kara hanare te suteppu!” He demanded pointing his finger at the web-slinger. “Who the heck is this guy?” Spider-Man thought to himself; he then lays the Kururu’s head gently and stands up. The Wall Crawler starts to walk towards the spiky haired teenager. “Listen I don’t know at you’re saying, but there’s a girl hurt and I- ufff!” Before Spider-Man could finish his sentence Ikki punches him hard in the stomach, causing the hero to stagger back. “That wasn’t the answer I was expecting.” Spider-Man remarked while holding his stomach in pain. “Chikaku ni kite inai no ka.” Ikki said coldly clenching his fist. “ Naze anata wa Kururu-san o yukai shita ka oshiete kudasai?” He asked the web-slinger. “What?” Spider-Man replied confusingly. “ Ikagen ni shiro! Watashi wa anata ga watashi o rikai shite shitte iru!” Ikki told the web-slinger in response. “Listen kid…. I don’t know what you said and I don’t know why you hit me, but I’m not gonna retaliate by force. Listen I f your can understand me I got a girl thats hurt and she needs to got the nearest hospital.” Spider-Man replied desperately. A smile appears on the spiky hair-kids face. “So… …E?. Banashi shitakunai?” Ikki said in a sarcastic zone. “U n… sore o haichi suru koto ga dekimasu.” Ikki begins to crack his fist in response. All of a sudden the spiky haired teenager burst towards web-slinger. “Korre o toru!” Ikki swings his fist against Spider-Man’s face, but the Wall-crawler grabs the young man’s fist at equal speed. “Nani?” Ikki is shocked to see his attack blocked with ease by the Web-Slinger. “I don’t have time to play your game, this girl needs help and all you want to do is pick a fight with me?” Spider-Man said in a serious tone. “Tkch.” All of a sudden Ikki sends a burst of wind into the Wall-Crawler’s stomach. “Uff” Spider-Man staggers back a couple of steps and falls off the ledge with a loud scream. “Baka.” Ikki remarked, he then starts to walk towards the unconscious Kururu. He crouches down next to the body. “Sumegari-san. Sumegari-san!” The spiky hair teenager said shaking the girl’s body, but still getting no response. “I’m going out get you some help, but first…” Ikki stands up and starts to walk towards the ledge, he looks below when all of a sudden a strand of web hits him in the shoulder. “Nani!?” Ikki then sees Spider-Man standing on the walls 35ft below the ground holding the strand of web. “I’m not going down that easily.” The web-head remarked, he then pulls down on the web causing Ikki to fall off the ledge. “Waaaahhh!” The spiky haired kid screamed being pulled over the ledge, all of a sudden Ikki grinds his AT’s on the wall. “ Dakara, sore ga naru yo kadesu?” Ikki said pulling th eweb off his shoulder. “Fain, anata wa sora o motome!” The spiky haired kid suddenly swings his arm back. “ Pile Tornado!” Ikki sends a miniature tornado at the web-slinger at full speed. “What the?” The Web-Slinger get hits by the attack at full-force causing him to cling off the walls and get ensnare. “ I think I’m gonna be sick!” Spider-man said twisting around inside the twister. “ Limited Express!” Ikki suddenly jumps into the twister causing a sudden increase in his speed as the spiky hair teenager charges at his opponent. “ The heck is that?” Using his Accelerated Vision, Spider-Man sees Ikki coming at him at full-speed. “Anata wa watashidesu!” Ikki said with a crazy grin. The Storm King swings a left-hook at the Wall-Clawer, but he blocks the attack with one of his forearms. “My turn.” Spider-Man retracts one of his claws and slashes Ikki in the face. Ikki howls in pain. “ Anata wa rokudedashi!” Ikki counters this with an axe kick into Spider-Man’s head causing him spiral down in mid-air, but the Web-Head recovers and shoots out two strands of web at the Storm King sticking on to his shoulders. “You’re coming with me.” Spider-Man said pulling on both strands. “Okii machigai!” Ikki said with a wild grin as he is dragged towards his opponent, his hand clenched into a fist. Their eyes meet for the first time in the heat of battle. Their fists aching for prove themselves. An epic battle in mid-air is about to begin. Ikki and Spider-Man both swing their fist at each other, hitting each other square in the face; both warriors recover from the attack at the same time with The web-Head taking a swipe at Ikki with his claws, but the Storm King blocks the attack with his fore arm and counters with a punch in face once again following it with an uppercut to the chin. Spider-man counters by slashing Ikki in the chest twice, he then grabs him by the collar and slams headbutts him hard in the face. Spider-Man follows this by throwing The Storm King spiraling into the ground, but suddenly captures him with his webs. “I’m not finished with you yet!” Spider-Man said pulling the web towards him. Ikki grins slyly“ Sora wa, futababi san-dome wa dosa shimasen!” all of a sudden a burst of wind rips through the web setting Ikki free. “Huh!?” Ikki then kicks against the air sending him bursting towards the Web-Head. Spider-Man tries to use his Accelerated Vision to focus on Ikki, but he was going so fast that even his vision can’t keep track of him. Before Spider-Man knew it Ikki slams his fist square in the Web-Heads face. “ Moon Drop Missile!” Ikki sends a dense sphere of air into Spider-Man’s stomach at point blank sending him flying against a side of a building, causing a huge crater to appear. “That went well.” Spider-Man painfully remarked before falling off the wall, Spider-Man then clings back on before he could go down any further. “Shinu!” A voice calls out from behind. Spider-Man turns around and sees Ikki charging at him. “Oh shock!” Spider- Man back flips out of the way causing Ikki to miss and hit the side of the building, causing a small crater to appear. “Imaimashii!” The storm King said in frustration. “Two can play at that game!” Spider-Man grabs Ikki’s head while he is in the middle of a back flip. “Nani!?” he then throws him overhead into the middle of the street. The storm King plummets into the middle of the street causing a huge crater to appear. People stop in the middle of what they’re doing to see what’s happening; Cars pushed their breaks hard so they wont fall into the huge crater. Spider-Man then jumps into the middle of the street, he looks around to see a bunch of people looking at him and the huge crater formed in the street. “ I guess I made too much of a mess here.” The web-head said scratching his head. “Look!” one of the bystanders said pointing at the crater. Spider-Man turns to face the crater. All of a sudden Ikki can be seen walking out of the crater, his clothes slightly torn from the impact. “Well I’ll be damn.” The Web-Head said in shock. Ikki then stares at the web-head with his piercing brown eyes. “Watashi wa anata o kasho hyoka shite machigatte ita.” The Storm King began. “ Sore wa watashi ga kazen’na tsuyo-sa de anata o chokumen shinakaerba narani yoda.” Ikki sends a burst of wind that causes a couple of cars in the radius to flip upside down. “Whoa!” Spider-Man is shocked to see this kind of power coming from this kid. “Jigoku ni chokumen suru junbi o shimasu!” Ikki proclaims clenching his fist, all of a sudden a shadow of a great beast appears behind the Storm King. “Miguel what have you gotten yourself into?” The Web-Head said to himself. Meanwhile… Kururu awakens up from her slumber “Uhhhh…” Kururu groaned after waking up from her unconscious slumber. “What happen…Ikki?” The pink girl rubs her eyes, she then looks around and find herself on top of a rooftop. “Waaaaah. How did I get here!? And where’s Ikki!?” she said in shock. “You're finally awake eh?” A voice calls out. “Huh, who said that?” Kururu turns her head to see where the voice is coming from and finds a blonde-hair boy standing on the ledge wearing a red shirt and carrying a guitar case . “Kanon-san!” Kururu said with widen eyes. “At your service!” He said with a grin. “What are you doing here?” She asked. “Well I was strolling around here and there when all of a sudden I find you laying down in the middle of a rooftop…the question now is what are you doing here?” Kanon replied back. “I don’t know I remember walking with Ikki after getting groceries and…” A sudden surge of memories hit Kururu like a ton of bricks. “ I was suddenly dragged into the air by some weird monster…” The image of Venom flashes through her mind sending shivers down her spine. “ He was scary looking, but then I was saved by a guy with a blue mask and then…everything went black.” Kururu finished. “Interesting.” He nodded. “Yeah… I want to thank him for saving me,but it seems he ran away.” Kanon begin to chuckle leaving the pink-haired girl confused. “What’s so funny?” She asked. “Well if you want to know where your “savior” is at, it seems that he’s dealing with your boyfriend right now.” The blonde kid replied. “What are you implying!?” She said blushing furiously. Kanon points his finger towards the street. “What are you pointing at?”Kururu walks towards the direction Kanon was pointing, she then looks below the edge; Kururu sees a huge crater in the middle of the street and people crowding around the sidewalks, she then takes a deeper look and sees a small glimps of two people standing in the middle. Kururu’s eyes widen in shock. “Is that…Ikki-kun!?” Police Headquaters Akira Udouh is seen sitting on a chair watching the news on the news on TV, suddenly something catches his eyes. “Kaito come look at this.” He said to his head supervisor. “What is it?” The white hair male asked as he walks towards Akira’s way. “Take a look.” Akira points his finger at the televison. “Our top story today...Chaos running amok in the streets.” The TV news anchor said with a straight face. “ We now bring you live on this occurring story Tomoe?” The camera pans to a young woman standing near a huge bustling crowd. “Thanks Kaji reports say that a huge crater formed out of nowhere in the middle of traffic at Tokatsu Avenue, shortly after a man in a blue and red suit appears out of nowhere causing the crowds of citizens to wonder who is this mysterious stranger was.” The female reporter said. “Sounds like an interesting story Tomoe.” Kaji said in the anchor room. “Oh it gets even more interesting, just recently it seems that another figure has appeared in the streets…this time coming out of the crater we now give you a glimpse at what’s happening.” The Camera pans towards the street, showing an image of Ikki and Spider-Man staring at one another. A grin appears on Kaito’s face. “Do you think Ikki has something to do with it?” Akira asked. “We’ll find out soon enough…Akira get the men ready it’s time to roll out!” Kaito replied with pride. Meanwhile… Thunderclouds start to cover the deep blue sky in pitch darkness; the beautiful breeze suddenly turns into a harsh, brutal stormy winds. Rain begins to pour heavily as the two warriors stand face to face against each other. Spider-Man cracks his knuckles and neck. “Well Miguel… you try to stop a madman from turning into a monster and failed, went into a portal and somewhat got trapped in another dimensionwith a crazed killer on the loose, and now you’re fighting some teenage kid with some crazy power just because he had some odd hate for you that you don’t even know why!” Ikki gives Spidey a serious stare. “Now he looks super pissed. Just my luck.” The Web-Head remarked. Ikki points his left hand at the web-head. “Anata hishib o junbi suru.” The Storm King said in a dark tone “Moonstruck Numberless Grapple!” All of a sudden Ikki kicks into the ground causing a huge amount of debris and rubble to burst out. Ikki then kicks a gust of wind at the debris causing them to shootout like oncoming missiles. Before Spider can react he gets by a couple of debris that rip through parts of his costume like hot knife cutting through butter. “Ah!” Spidey howled in pain. “This kid’s not joking around.” Using his Accelerated Vision the debris begin to slow down in his mind. Using this to his advantage Spider-Man dashes forward like a leaping gazelle dodging them from left to right, but the school of debris coming right at him seems to be endless. “Dodging these things isn’t doing so well gotta do something fast!” Thinking on the spot the Web-Head shoots a strand of web on a huge clump of debris. “Here goes nothing!” Spider-Man then spins in a circular motion, swinging the clump of debris like a flaling mace destroying everything in his path. Spider-Man then spots Ikki through the debris. “Got you!” all of a sudden Spider-Man burst out of the debris. “Take this!” Spider-Man then swings the clump of debris at the mighty Storm King. Ikki then pushes his hands against the hair causing a wall to form; the debris hits the massive wall and breaks apart like fragile glass. “ What the!? How did it break!? It didn’t even hit him!” Spider-Man said in shock. Ikki grinned in satisfaction. “Oshii.” He smirked. “Ha!” Ikki then sends out a burst of air, causing the web-head to fly back despite trying to cling on to something. Spider-Man then slams into a random blue car, causing the glass window to shatter on impact. “Ooooooh my baaack!” Groaned in pain as he tries to get up from the wreckage. “ Kamen no otoko o akirame, anata wa katemasu suru tsumori wa nai!” Ikki said from a distance. “I don’t know what you just said, but if you think I’m giving up then you’re dead wrong!” Spider grabs the wrecked car by two hands and lifts it up. “Here have a test drive!” He said as he flings the car at the Storm King. “In fact…” He then shoots two strands of web at the car once its midway towards its intended target. “Let me give you a boost!” Using the gravity to his advantage Spider-Man pulls himself towards the car at full speed, he then slams both of his feet into the bottom side of the car causing the speed to increase on impact. “Sore wa shigoto ni iku node wa nai.” Ikki said as he forms another wall of air. All of a sudden the car slams into the wall at force, unexpectedly causing Ikki to stagger back by the force of the impact. “Nani!?” Ikki said in shock. “Watashi wa watashi no yudan to kare wa odoroki niyotte watashi ni makaseru to omoimasu.” The Storm King thought to himself. “Izure ni seyo, kono tatakai wa watashi nodesu!” Ikki once more sends a burst of pure air into the car causing it flip into the air and land behind him, luckily Spider-Man jumped off at the last minute before the car was sent up and landed back onto the street. The Web-Head once more has himself standind face to face with his opponent. “ Watashi wa korera no gemu wa unzarida!” Ikki begin to say aloud. “Watashi no took ni kuru! Wareware ga hajimeta mono o kanryo shite mimashou!” He finished, taunting the Web-Head to come at him. Realizing that the Storm King wanted to come at him Spider-Man gets into his battle stance.” If that’s what you want kid, don’t expect coming home to momma with a bloody nose.” He said, charging at Ikki at full speed Spider-Man lashes at the storm King with his clawed hand, but Ikki dodges the attack with little effort. Spider-Man takes a swipe at him again with his clawed hands; Ikki ducks below and slams his fist into the Web-Heads stomach causing him to gasp in pain, Ikki then follows it with a punch in the face and a kick to the side. Spider-Man quickly recovers and counters by slashing Ikki in the face causing the AT user to scream in pain. Spider-Man then jabs him multiple times in stomach, chest, and face in quick speed; the Web-Head follows the attack by elbowing the Storm King in the face twice causing blood to spurt out of his mouth. The Web-Head then tries to elbow him again, but Ikki blocks the attack midway. The Storm King then grabs the Web-Head by the shoulder and head-butts him hard in the head, returning the favor from earlier causing the web-head to stagger back with confusion. Ikki quickly dashes towards his off guard opponent and kicks him hard in the stomach. Ikki follows this with quick swift jabs towards the face and chest; Spider-Man tries to counter by punching Ikki, but The Storm King quickly rolls away and get behind the web-head. “Watashi wa anata o gatto!” He said grabbing the web-head from behind. “Huh!?” Spider-man said, realizing he’s been caught off guard. “Kore de sagyo wa kanryoda!” Ikki then piledrives the Web-Head into the ground, causing the ground to crack on impact when Spidey’s skull hit the concrete. The Web-Head felt a huge amount of pain hit him like a 100mph car crash, but the hero quickly recovers. “Watashi wa katta!” Ikki thought to himself, thinking he won the battle. “Nice try kid, but that’s not enough to take me down!” The Spider said, catching the teenager off guard. “Nani!? Dono yo ni kare wa hanashi o suru koto ga dekimasu!” Ikki thought. Spider-Man quickly grabs Ikki’s arm in the position they’re and reverse rolls. The Web-Head quickly rolls twice before kicking Ikki straight into the air. Once Ikki was in mid-air Spider-Man shoots a string of web that lands on The Storm King’s head. “Going down!” The Web-Head quickly pulls on the web causing Ikki to slam into the ground at full speed, creating cracks around the impact; Spider-Man walks towards his fallen opponent. “Ohhhh” Ikki groans trying to get up from the ground as fast as he could, but The Web-Head grabs him by the neck and lifts him up before he can do so. “Just in case you try to struggle” Spider-Man lifts up the lower part of his mask, revealing his pair of fangs. The Web-Head swiftly bites the teenager in the neck injecting his non-toxic venom into thebloodstream; Ikki gasped in pain as the venom is injected into his body, all of a sudden The Storm King’s body quickly becomes paralyzed. “Watashi wa id suru koto wa dekimasen!” Ikki though as he tries to move his body, but with no prevail. “Don’t even think about kid it’s useless. This venom is made to take down guys like you.” Spider-man said to the paralyzed fighter. The Web-Head than brought Ikki’s face close to his “Now tell me why did you…” “Teishi!” before the Web-Head could finish his sentence a loud noise is heard from behind. “Oh what now!” Spider-Man grumbles, he turns his head to see over 60 people dressed in S.W.A.T. uniforms aiming H&K MP5A’s at him while several S.W.A.T. cars parking around him along with a helicopter flashing light on him above the skies. “Oh my god.” Spider-Man said in awe. A figure is seen walking through the S.W.A.T. members, the figure pops out revealing itself to be Kaito Wajima ; another figure comes out of the S.W.A.T. crowed revealing himself to be Akira Udou. “Imaimashii.” Ikki spat out. Kaito then takes out his badge. “ Watashi no namae wa tantei Kaito Wanijima-desu.” He began, a smile appears on the white hair man’s face. “Anata wa, puraibeto to paburikkupuropati no hakai, kaju book, oyobi machigatta jikan ni machigatta basho ni tame ni taiho-ka de kiku sa rete imasu.” Kaito said in a sadistic tone. “Could get any worse?” Spider-Man remarked, realizing that his adventure here is far from over. Meanwhile… After miles of running Venom finds himself inside an old abandoned chemical factory. The Beast lays down next to the wall “I’ll lay low until that filthy spider looses interest in me.” He said to himself, all of a sudden Venom hears a sound from a distance. He quickly gets up off the wall realizing he is not alone. “Who’s there?” He hissed aloud, but gets no answer. “Show yourself!” He yells, and yet again doesn’t get an answer. “You shouldn’t have come here…especially alone.” A monotonic male voice said. “Yeah this is Behemoth territory here, we don’t like it when new visitors come without out permission.” A female voice said. The symbiotic creature turns around to see where the voices are coming from. “I hear you! I can smell you, but I can’t find you! Come out before I have to hunt you down myself!” Venom screams aloud.” Very well then.” Another male voice said from above. Venom looks up and finds three people standing on the ceiling fixture. The first one appears to be a 16 -year old male with short grey hair and all black eyes wearing a white t-shirt, short and neck brace . The second appear to be a 16 -year old female with long black hair, a robust chest, grey eyes wearing a red tank top and tight black biker shorts . Lastly the third one appears to bea shirtless 17 year-old male wearing black gym shorts with short pinkish hair covered with a red bandana . “ You have no right to be here leave now!” The gray haired one said, cracking his fist. “Other wise we have to remove you by force.” The female one said whisking her hair from side to side. ‘In which you won’t be coming out here alive.” The Pink-hair one said cracking his neck. Venom starred at the group for a minute before stretching his body. “Well that’s a lovely offer.” The symbiote began as he stretches out his arm. “But the only thing I’ll be doing kiddies” Venom then extends his claws. “Is sending all of you to your graves!” Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Spider-Man 2099 won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors